Behavior Training
by Cliscia
Summary: The only thing that stood between Kaiji and his happiness was his pride, and Kazuya would get what he wanted out of Kaiji no matter what it took. Forced petplay.


**Quick thing that I wrote between classes as I work on a longer boukai fic. Boukai is real.**

* * *

"Eat it."

The way that Kaiji looked at him sent shivers up his spine.

"I said _eat it!_"

And still Kaiji refused.

It made him mad. He treated him so well. He took care of him, clothed him, _housed_ him; Kazuya treated him wonderfully. The least he could do was accept his food. Kaiji had never had a problem with eating before, so this should be no different.

"I'm not doing that," Kaiji spat, stepping forward and drawing his shoulders back, "I'm sick of this. You can't make me do that. I won't do it!"

"Kaiji, Kaiji... Let's think rationally here." Kazuya grinned, baring his teeth. He watched as Kaiji stared at him, defiant. Kaiji wasn't a bad guy- Kazuya knew that- he just let his pride get in the way far too often. Kazuya would help him change that.

"Fuck that. I don't want to hear whatever twisted bullshit you have to say. I'm not doing it. End of story."

Although Kazuya couldn't help but get annoyed at his constant disobedience, it entertained him beyond belief, and his grin widened. He loved this, everything about it. Loved the way that Kaiji drew himself up so tall, trying to appear bigger than he was to defend himself. Kaiji wasn't stupid. Because deep down, Kaiji knew that he had no choice. His only defense was his pride. Kaiji was like an untamed animal, backed into a corner, snarling and snapping its teeth as one last attempt to save itself. When Kazuya looked at him, he could see nothing else. And Kaiji tried so hard to prove that he wasn't an animal, too. Kazuya snickered at his brazen folly.

Of course he was an animal. How could he not be? Kaiji was the lowest of the low, garbage skirting the bottom of the social totem pole, filth that clung to rags. He was wild, crude in nature, completely uncivilized. Reckless. Negligent. And yet, he was shameless as well. Kazuya saw how much pleasure he got from such simple things like food and sleep. He saw how happy he was to just laze around without a care in the world. Animal. He was animal. Kaiji would thank him one day for seeing it and coaxing it out of him. But for now, he lashed out at every attempt that Kazuya made to train and tame him. And as much as Kazuya loved Kaiji's fierceness, he wanted a pet, not a feral dog.

It was a shame that Kaiji wasn't taking well to his new life. It was a shame because Kazuya saw his true potential. If only Kaiji would let him guide him, he would be so much happier. But instead he would growl and spit in his face when Kazuya ordered him to 'sit', to walk on all fours, to address him as 'Master'. Kazuya didn't understand why it should be so hard. He was his Owner, after all! Kaiji had lost. Kazuya owned him. It was just simple logic. Yet Kaiji continued to fight back, even when he was on his knees, face down, ass up, tears streaming down his cheeks and pooling on the floor. No matter how much he claimed to hate it, Kazuya heard how he moaned.

It would take time before Kaiji gave in. A long time, probably. He was willful, always reluctant to throw away his pride. True, Kazuya could always just beat his humility out of him, but that would defeat the whole purpose of what he was doing. Kazuya wanted Kaiji as a pet, not a scared animal cowering when he raised his hand, expecting to be hit. No. The only way he would achieve obedience was through careful training. And the only way to train an animal was by rewarding obedience and punishing bad behavior. And this was _very_ bad behavior.

Kazuya's grin only widened further when he stepped forward and Kaiji stepped back. Immediately he caved, giving up the space that he had just claimed. Kaiji still stood tall, but the further that Kazuya advanced on him, the more and more that he shrunk in on himself. Space was running out between him and the wall, and the chain attached to Kaiji's collar jingled softly as he stumbled backwards.

"Stop it." His voice wavered. Kaiji was becoming increasingly anxious the closer that Kazuya got.

"Eh? I don't know what you mean Kaiji. I'm not doing anything." Kazuya cackled at his expression.

"Just cut it out!" Kaiji yelled at him when his back hit the wall. Unable to retreat any further, he was forced to face him. There was nowhere to hide. It was so fun to see how his posture immediately turned from aggressive to defensive, hunching his shoulders, trying to appear smaller, knowing he was trapped. But his eyes still remained as fierce as ever, staring him down. "I'm not going to eat out of a dog bowl."

Kazuya laughed loudly, throwing his head back a bit. The sound echoed off of the concrete walls that was Kaiji's cage. "Yeah, see? _I'm_ not doing anything. _You're_ the one who's going to be doing something, not me! I'm not going to be the one eating from the dog bowl, you are. It's your new present. I made it specifically for you. Don't ya like it?"

Kazuya pointed to Kaiji's name engraved on the side of the bowl. It shimmered in the dim light and Kazuya laughed again internally, imagining that Kaiji must be thinking that it was encrusted with diamonds. It was not far from the truth. Only the best for Kaiji. Kazuya treated his possessions well.

"Fuck no. Get it away from me. I don't care if you made it for me- I'm not eating from it. I don't care what crap you buy me. I don't want it. I won't do it. I refuse. I won't." His defenses became increasingly pathetic, as if he was trying to convince himself, and not the man in front of him.

"But Kaiji, aren't you hungry?" Kazuya asked, furrowing his eyebrows and motioning with the bowl. The rice inside of it spilled over the edge a bit, the tiny grains falling to the floor, crushed under Kazuya's shoe as he closed the distance between the two of them. Kaiji cowered instinctively as Kazuya reached out to thumb his cheek. "Come on, I just want to take care of ya..."

Kaiji shuddered and lifted his head up so that Kazuya couldn't touch him. "Of course I'm hungry, you haven't given me anything to eat since yesterday, you sick asshole!"

"But baby, that's why I brought you food. Just eat it, it's real tasty."

Kaiji growled out of frustration and grabbed at the bowl. He scrabbled to pull it away, but Kazuya managed to yank it back from out of his grip, lifting the bowl above his head and wagging his finger. Rice scattered across the floor.

"Ah ah ah, Kaiji," Kazuya scolded, "don't forget your manners. No hands. You're my dog, so you're going to eat off the floor like a dog." Kazuya looked at him slyly before setting the bowl on the floor. "Down, boy. Hands and knees. Eat."

The expression on Kaiji's face was priceless as he balked. Kazuya hadn't expected him to cooperate. That was okay. He would get what he wanted in the end. He always did.

"...No." A low rumbling sound filled the room as Kaiji's stomach growled and he winced, wrapping his arms around his stomach, looking so small and pitiable. "No. I won't do it. I'm not a dog, I'm a human. You can't do this to me..."

His words were halfhearted at best. It was a shame. If only Kaiji obeyed, he would be so much happier. Kazuya knew he would be a happy pet once he gave in. But for now, Kaiji's pride still stood in the way between him and his happiness. Kazuya was a good owner, he would see to it that that pride was eliminated so that Kaiji could be happy. It was his responsibility. Kazuya only wanted what was best for his pet, after all.

Kazuya huffed and picked the bowl back up when Kaiji refused to follow his command.

"Well if ya won't eat what I give you, then ya won't eat at all."

He could see the panic rise in the man. Kaiji faltered a bit, internally torn between hunger and dignity.

"You can't be serious-"

"Oh, I am. If ya don't want my food then that's that." Kazuya said as he picked the bowl up off the floor. "I mean it's not like I want to do it or anythin', but I don't really have a choice, ya know? Once I gave into this, I'll be givin' in to everything you tell me! Come on Kaiji, aw man... Don't give me that look, stop makin' me out to be the bad guy here."

"I'll do it. I'll eat it." Kaiji motioned with his hands, holding them out like a beggar. "I'll eat your food. Just- not off the ground."

For a moment they looked at each other. Kaiji, with his hands outstretched, hair falling limp over his shoulders, collar snug around his neck, bags under his eyes, bruises on his arms. Kazuya looked at him for a long while. It wasn't that he enjoyed this. ...Well, he did, but he didn't prefer it. If Kaiji just simply obeyed, all of his problems would be gone. But until then, Kazuya had to remain firm. What would be the use of training him if he got what he wanted?

"I'm sorry Kaiji," Kazuya sighed, furrowing his eyebrows, trying his hardest to look remorseful, "but you're a dog, and dogs eat off the ground at their Master's feet. I'll give ya one last chance. Come on Kaiji, be a good pet. I won't let you eat until you do it."

In an instant the mood changed. The destitute, defensive man rose up, posture firm and fierce, snarling, eyes filled with the fire of fight. He looked once more like a wild animal, and Kazuya couldn't help but smirk as he lunged towards him, as if to attack, but the chain attached to his collar would not let him do so, tethered to the wall. The chain went taut and Kaiji was stopped in his tracks, straining against his bindings, growling and clawing at the collar around his neck before he turned on Kazuya again.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Kaiji screamed, unabashed, venom dripping from his every word, hatred overflowing. "I'm never going to be your pet, you sick fuck! I'm not an animal! I don't care what you do to me! Beat me! Cut me up! Fuck, _starve_ me! I don't care! I don't give a shit, I'm never going to do it! You disgusting, sick, spoiled, horrible fuck! I don't care what you do, get a dog, but I'm never going to be your sick _pet_!"

The cursing continued as Kazuya smiled sadly and turned his back on him. He listened to him yell and swear as he walked away. Kaiji was horribly uncivilized. Such an animal. But he would be trained eventually, even if it was slow, and even if Kaiji suffered in the meantime. Kazuya would get his pet in the end.

Kazuya fished for a key in his suit pocket and unlocked the door to Kaiji's cell, his cage. He paused for a moment, one foot out the door, before turning to look at him. "I'm sorry ya think that, Kaiji. I'm sorry that you're so hungry. But just remember, this is your choice. When you want to behave, just tell me, and I'll feed you. But until then... I'll be here. You are my pet. We'll see who's right in the end."

Kazuya wanted to keep the image of Kaiji's tortured face burned into his memory for all eternity has he closed the door, locking him inside the cell, far away from anyone who could ever help him. He twirled the key around his finger, humming, before catching it and pocketing it. Kazuya looked up at the chandelier on the ceiling and smiled, wondering how long it would take for him to cave under the pain of starvation. Soft chuckles filled the hallway before he threw his head back and laughed freely. He gave him a week.

In the end, it was longer than that.

Kaiji had always been extremely willful. It was something that Kazuya really admired in him. None of this would have happened if Kaiji had not been so willful, so stubborn. No one had ever talked to him the way that Kaiji did. No one had ever _defied _him the way that Kaiji did. Kazuya couldn't help but be drawn to him, to want to break that dignity, intrigued by his tenacity. But now it only served to harm him. It wasn't Kazuya who was starving him; he offered him food every day! But every day Kaiji snarled and snapped at him. It was his pride that was hurting him. Not Kazuya.

Of course he still visited him, like always. Kaiji was being trained in not just one way, but many, and his lessons had to be repeated daily, regardless of whatever else was going on. He'd learned some things already, like how to not attack him when he tried to pet him. It was a small thing but it was progress. He was working on getting him to speak more politely to him, to address him as Master. It was coming along slowly but Kaiji was at least beginning to learn. He was much more passive, in any case. A few weeks ago he would never have let him pull him into his lap and stroke his hair. Then again, Kaiji's obedience might have also been contributed to how weak he was from not being fed. He didn't have nearly as much energy as he usually did. It worried him. But when Kazuya offered to feed him, Kaiji refused. It was a bit upsetting, but Kazuya could live with it. He enjoyed Kaiji a bit more when he was too tired to resist, anyway.

Sometimes he would come by to visit him with food. It flowed over the edges of the bowl, steaming hot and made from the finest ingredients his private cooks had to offer. Kazuya would watch as Kaiji's mouth watered at the sight and smell. It was torture, he knew, to be tempted with food right in front of him. It was mean, but all Kazuya wanted was obedience. Kazuya would turn and leave when Kaiji refused it in the end every time. The food was thrown in the garbage.

After five days had passed Kaiji had become increasingly anxious. He was tired and jittery. He spent most of the day in bed, trying to sleep off the hunger. Kaiji clung desperately to the bottles of water that Kazuya brought him, gulping them down, ravenous, desperate to fill his stomach. He would ask for more (instead of demanding like he would have long ago, another lesson learned!) and of course Kazuya was always happy to give it to him. But too much water would make him sick and Kaiji glared at him with such a terrible hatred when he took it away. As always, Kazuya offered to feed him, and as always, Kaiji refused, his voice weak with hunger.

Kaiji had become clearly exhausted over the course of the week. Kazuya watched as he struggled to lift himself off of the floor and stumble as he walked. Of course, Kazuya was always there to catch him when he collapsed from hunger. He was weak, unable to fight back more than just a pitiful push to his chest as Kazuya carried him back to bed. It was sad. Kaiji had become sick from starvation. Kazuya asked if he wanted food, and Kaiji refused, all of the venom gone from his voice.

Kazuya had initially guessed that Kaiji would last a week without food, and was pleasantly surprised when he was wrong. He had not last a week. He had lasted a week and one day. His perseverance was admirable. Truly admirable. Kazuya couldn't ever imagine going more than a couple days without eating, and yet Kaiji had lasted more than a week before he had given in. He had been in the process of locking the door to Kaiji's cell behind him for the day when he had heard the words.

"...Please feed me."

At first he had thought that he had misheard him as Kaiji's voice was so quiet. But Kazuya had waited so long to hear those words. A grin bloomed across his face as he turned to look at the man huddled on the floor. Kaiji was crying, and Kazuya was quick to reach his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and drawing him close, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

"All ya had to do was ask, baby." Kazuya cooed and shushed him, stroking his cheek with his knuckles, the golden rings on his fingers scratching Kaiji's face lightly. Kazuya snapped his fingers at the blacksuits who had peered curiously into the room, ordering them to go fetch some food, and of course, the bowl. Kaiji shuddered and sobbed. It only took a few minutes before a blacksuit entered the room with the dog bowl filled to the top with steaming rice and meat.

"Just set it on the ground." Kazuya instructed as the man did as commanded. "Leave us."

Kaiji sobs had subsided a bit when he looked up at the food in front of him. Kazuya could feel the tension in his body as he held onto him, his muscles twitching slightly. He was hungry. He needed to eat.

"Go on. Eat as much as ya like."

Kazuya didn't need to instruct him how to eat, and he was pleased when Kaiji lunged forward to the food, kneeling on all fours as he ate, all of the dignity that he had had gone. Once more he looked like a wild animal. Rice spilled over the sides of the bowl as Kaiji ate ravenously, gulping down the food with such a ferocity that Kazuya wondered if he was even chewing at all. The sobs that had quelled now returned while Kaiji scarfed down the food. Kazuya stood, walking over to him, and kneeling back down to pet his hair as Kaiji shook hard.

"You're such a good boy." There was a happy lilt in his voice. "Good boys get their reward. What a good pet, Kaiji."

Tears mixed in with the food as Kaiji ate and Kazuya pet him. He could feel how he trembled, scared of the prospect of what he was doing, and terrified of what it meant. But Kazuya reassured him that it would be okay. As long as he did as he was told, everything would be fine. Kazuya saw how happy Kaiji was now that he was finally on all fours at his feet, eating like a dog out of a bowl on the floor. The edges of the name engraved on the side of the bowl glinted in the light and Kazuya could not have been happier. He knew that he would be right. Kaiji was an animal.

In what seemed like no time at all, Kaiji finished. He panted with his face in the bowl, exhausted from starvation and his sudden exertion, tears never ending. Eating so quickly had taken a lot out of him, and Kazuya stroked his face softly, just letting it all sink in.

"Feel better?"

Kaiji said nothing, only continued to cry quietly, mourning his pride. It was alright though. Kazuya knew that it had been a hard thing to do. But now Kaiji didn't have to worry anymore. He could be happy. Without his pride, nothing would keep him from stopping him from obeying, from stopping him from being happy. Kazuya whispered these things in his ear, admiring the stitching that kept it attached.

Finally, Kaiji quieted. The tears stopped and his soft trembles came to a still. Kazuya looked at him a bit questioningly before Kaiji turned to face him.

"...Water. Please." He added the second word after a short while when Kazuya looked at him expectantly.

Kaiji's face brightened as Kazuya stood and retrieved a bottle of water from his bag. Kaiji reached out eagerly before Kazuya pulled the bottle back and wagged his finger at him.

"Ah ah ah, Kaiji. What did you just learn? Dogs don't just eat on the floor, they drink from the floor, too."

The water glistened as he poured it out of the bottle in a thin stream into the dog bowl on the floor. A bit of it splashed over the sides and onto his shoes, but he didn't mind. Kazuya looked at Kaiji expectantly, and quirked an eyebrow when Kaiji started to cry once again.

"...No. I won't. I refuse." Kaiji said, his voice small but firm, the same expression of hatred and determination on his face as he had had a week ago as he looked up at him.

Kazuya couldn't help but grin as he wondered how long Kaiji would last without water this time.

* * *

**Please review if you read, it's very appreciated!**


End file.
